Knock Out On the Track
by Storylady35
Summary: "I also like this car show, 'Top Gear'. I think someone said it was a British show but it is hilarious and they have some really hot cars on that show. But I know, I could beat that 'Stig' in a race any day." Well, let's find out. Transformers Prime Meets Top Gear. Knockout Vs The Stig


**A/N: Hey everyone. If you are looking for the next chapter of 'The Sound Of Scrap's Heart' then I did tell you that this week, the 2****nd**** of February, there wouldn't be a chapter due to a mess up with the Christmas special.**

**Anyway, as a way to make it up to you, I want to present my first ever Crossover story. Its inspired by From Girl Supersonicboy who asked, as part of my Q&A for The Sound Of Scrap's Heart; **

'What is your favourite human TV show?'

**It made me think if there were any Fan Fictions out there that crossed Top Gear, a popular, long running Car Show here in the UK with Transformers, a show that has highly advanced, talking, self-driving cars. **

**I was shocked to find that there was not a single one! Well, I fixed that problem. **

**Knockout, a speed loving racer Vs The Stig, said to be the best racer out there, no matter what car? **

**So I sat down at my computer and wrote this; **

Knock Out On the Track

By StoryLady35

The whooping, clapping and cheering filled the air as the camera slowly swung from the wall of the Top Gear hanger to centre on the tall curly haired man in light blue jeans, a white long sleeved and slightly crumpled shirt covered off with a dark brown tweed jacket with leather on the elbows.

Jeremy Clarkson smiled as he opened his arms widely to the audience and called out in his trademark manor: "HEELLLLLOOO! Hello, everybody! And welcome to Top Gear!" The crowd grew silent, listening intensity. "Now, before we go any further, I want to read you all…." Pausing for effect, the presenter pulled out a letter from his pocket, holding it up to the crowd and turning so everyone could see it. "This!" Strengthening it, he pulled a classic pause. "It's… an email. But not just any email, oh no. It's… a challenge."

"OOOOhhhh." The crowd went, as if prompted.

Clarkson nodded. "Yes, indeed. Now, it is a very, very rare occasion here on Top Gear that we receive a challenge we are willing to give in to. But this one… well… I'll read it to you." He cleared his throat and lifted the paper before his eyes. "_Dear Slowpokes_." The crowd 'oohed' again, and Clarkson looked up. "Oh, it gets better. _I'm new in town and I recently watched an episode of your so call 'car show' and I wanted to tell you that I am unimpressed. If the creature you call, 'the Stig' is the best you have, I worry for the art of racing. I am certain I could run laps around your tame test driver. I'll even give him a chance and say you can have any car you wish to put him in."_

The crowd paused and hissed as Clarkson played to the reaction. "Well, I showed this to the Stig and you know what he did?"

The video screens around the room suddenly changed to the image of a man in white jumpsuit and full headed helmet with his arms crossed over his chest but then slowly he held out his hand and made a beckoning sign with his fingers before stepping to the side and revealing a sleek vehicle, the body streamlined to perfection, a spoiler at the rear and low to the ground and coloured with a dark sea green.

The camera cut away and Jeremy nodded. "Yep, he picked the Aston Martin DBR9. Now, you may remember that this car made it around our track in 1.08.6 seconds! Now due to the fact you can't buy it, it didn't go on our power lap list. But he was soooo annoyed at this challenge, he wanted this car." He held up a finger, lowering the crowd. "So… so with the Stig ready, we sent a reply to our challenger, accepting and telling him when to meet us." He paused, sucking on his lips and looking off distantly to the ground. "What happened next… was a bit of a shock."

With a quick cut, the cameras turned to the sunny sky and the famous Top Gear track with Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond and James May stood in the middle.

Richard shrugged as he looked around. "Where is he?"

James checked his watch. "It's the right time and the right day…."

"So where is he?"

Suddenly, they heard the soft purr of an engine, and Clarkson pointed slowly in front of them.

Pulling up from the gate was a strange undefinable car, the grill at the front high with piercing headlights, black tinted windows, yellow-rimmed wheels.

The presenters stared as it stopped right before them and the engine cut out but when the doors didn't open, the three looked at each other. "That? That is what he changed the Stig in? He's insane." Clarkson chuckled, walking around the car, observing the red and white paint work down the sides. "Hey, wanna… wanna come out and talk to us?"

The car was silent, but then the bonnet suddenly lifted up, almost taking May's nose in the process but it revealed an engine the likes of which none of them had seen before. Sparkling silver chrome, glowing in an unearthly blue light with modifications unlike anything they had seen before.

May stepped back and pointed to the car. "Ok, that… is an impressive engine."

"Looks like it's more of a street racer than anything else." Clarkson mumbled, not impressed.

Richard tapped on the right hand window before cupping his hand over his eyes, peering inside. "Hey guys." He gasped as he backed off, pointing to the window. "There's no driver."

His head ducking back a little, Jeremy Clarkson frowned. "What?" Working his way around the car, he did the same. "Well I'll be…"

"But… we saw it drive up."

Turning away from the strange car, Clarkson looked left to the side to the crew. "Is this some kind of joke? A… prototype self-diving car?"

The doors suddenly opened to the side, revealing the inside; plush leather seats, glowing red illuminations on the dashboard, gear stick and impressive looking radio. But the thing that caught everyone's attention was the fact that it was indeed empty.

Rubbing his chin, the short British man let out a deep breath. "So… are we gonna let the Stig race this… '_thing'_?"

The car suddenly burst into life, the hood and doors snapping shut and shooting off forwards and pulling a hand break turn to start line, purring for attention. The trio walked over to the side and shrugged. "Alright, I… I guess… I guess we are."

Clarkson then slowly turned to the camera. "Well, it's time to bring out our trained racing driver. Some say… his suit is made of lead, just to stop him floating away. And that he only has seven toes. All we know is, HE'S CALLED THE STIG!"

With his traditional introduction, the same advertised dark green Aston Martin DBR9 as he had been stood next to when accepting the challenge shot out of the hanger on the other side of the track and slowed to a stop besides the strange red car, the white helmet turned to look at his non-existent opponent.

The other car purred, accepting the challenge.

The Stig made the Aston Martin's 600 of horsepower roar back, while a lab coat came forward with a flag in his hands. "The race is three laps of the course." He called then held the flag up. "On your marks… set… go."

Both cars hit it, the Aston going from 0 to 60 in 3.4 seconds.

The unknown red one, 3.0 seconds, smoking the Aston and in an unsportsmanlike manner, cut the Stig off as the track smoothed out before heading into Wilson. The red one slowed a little, but the Aston took full advantage and passed him on the outside and took the lead, the home field advantage.

With what could have been an angry snarl, the red one kicked it up again, gaining on the lost ground, side by side as they went into the 'Chicago' bend, both breaking hard to keep from hitting the tyre walls.

After that, it was a straight line and both cars hit the gas in hopes of gaining an advantage. Inside his carbon fibre body, the Stig glanced at the competition, pulling back on the gear stick again.

'Hammerhead' and the Stig knew better than to take this at speed, hitting the breaks hard, second gear, just over 60 miles per hour as he took the hair pin, staying between the red and white lines on the S bend.

His opponent however had no such worry and sped up for the turn, clipping a wheel on the edge of the raise markings, but it pushed him passed the Stig and back into the lead. Again, the Top Gear soundman had to check his systems. He was sure he heard… laughter from the red car.

The red one swerved side to side on the next straight part, blocking the Stig every move he made but the tame racing driver soon was at his side and with the 'follow-through' he took first place again.

Both going full throttle, the pair played a short game of chicken before the tires, one that the Stig lost to and hence, lost his lead.

Down the straight, the red went back to his blocking technique and this time kept the white clad man at bay as they went into the steady left turn of 'Bacharach', both breaking hard with a squealing sound. 'Gambon' and the two drifted around it, near side by side with the radio controlled car in front.

As they did, on the side of the track, Clarkson shrugged as he watched the two zooming off over the finish line on their first lap. "I… I don't get it. The… the Aston should be smoking that custom job."

The two were already off down the track again, the red holding his lead but only just. As they took 'Chicago' for a second time, the red grew over confident and slipped, two wheels hitting the grass and lost a lot of momentum, the Stig taking full advantage of the mess up and not only took the lead but took a huge lead at that.

This time the sound check took his headphones off and looked behind him, making sure no one was behind him and talking.

Back on the track, the Stig took 'Hammerhead' first, but his opponent had made up a lot of the ground and hardly braked for the turn, taking it fast and wide, hardly breaking as he did. By the time they came to Bentley, the Aston and strange car were side by side again, the red on the outside. The dividing wall of tyres was coming up and the red was on a collision course.

But it didn't give up, getting closer to the turn and at the last moment, red swerved and cut the Stig off, taking the turn first and causing him to break hard to avoid impact.

At the side of the track, James May covered his mouth suddenly. "That was too close." He whispered, watching the speed battle.

Coming out of 'Gambon', the red one was in the lead and crossed the track line barely a second before the Aston.

Third and final lap and both were clearly determined to win it. The custom speed car took 'Wilson' wide while the Stig came up on the left hand side, tighter and cleaner.

But then, behind them both, was a loud 'crash' and the camera swung around to see what had caused the noise. Suddenly zooming onto the track was a bright sun yellow muscle car with a black stripe down the side. With just a little bit of wheel spin, the yellow one went after the Stig and the Red one, catching up quickly on the pair. As they went around 'Chicago', the new comer was taking 'Wilson'. That was when the red one saw the other car across the grass and skidded off the track, throwing up dirt and grass as it did.

Quickly the yellow one turned to meet the charging red one, roaring over the grass as well before going on to chase each other like a pair of cats, spinning and snapping at each other.

Then, as fast as it started, the red one was chased off through the gateway that the yellow one had come in, the muscle car on his tail pipe.

The cameras slowly returned to normal, zooming in on a very confused looking James, Richard and Jeremy while the Stig pulled up at their side and stepped out, arms crossed.

After opening and shutting his mouth a few times, Jeremy looked into the camera. "Well… I… I umm… I don't… I don't know what to say about that. I guess… back to the studio."

The crowd was painfully silent as Clarkson shrugged to the camera. "Now, we have no idea what happened or even who the two cars were but, this much is certain…." He leant forwards. "They… were very fast cars. You want to know the red's track times?"

"Yeah!" Everyone chorused back.

Holding up his hands for suspense, he nodded. "One… point… seven seconds! Faster than the Stig in the Aston! So, to whoever you are, if you even exist, well done!"

~#~

Out in back of the Top Gear hanger, the tall white clad man known as the Stig looked left and right over the night view of the track, the marks left by the two strange cars slowly beginning to heal.

Just then, he heard a familiar purr and turned, spotting the very same red car. It stopped, dipping its headlights as it did and for a moment, was silent.

"Hi. Name's Knockout."

The Stig said nothing, as he always did.

"Wanna rematch?"

**The End**

**I don't know who would have won. **

**After all, ****_some say he's an alien himself. And that if you give him energon, he will go faster than the speed of thoughts. All I know is, HE'S CALLED THE STIG!_**

**And yes, I am a girl who loves a car show. Get over it. **

**Don't forget to review. **

**There will be a chapter for the Sound of Scrap's heart Next week but its the Q&A anwsers as its a mid week specail. **


End file.
